User talk:ABINADI
HI PUT YOUR COMMENTARIES ON HERE Austinlyle0 Hey ABANDI, personally I don't care how you spell, but for the good of all, please spell check before you save your articles and pages. Emain Macha You can find his sprite sheet at http://www.spriters-resource.com/ Magma Dragoon 13:55, 15 January 2009 (UTC) You can animate usig some program like Adobe Flash or Photoshop, but you ca always look for some free programs to do this. Magma Dragoon 13:05, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Reply to your last comment on Magma-Dragoon's user talk I am the guy who created this wiki in an answer to your question. Why did you want to know? Is there something you wish to ask me? Or was you just curious? Omegabrain 18:23, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Spanish You're mexican and I'm brazilian, but this wiki is in english, so all of his articles are in english. You can create a new wiki in another language, if you wish so. Please remember to sign your posts using four tildes (~~~~). Magma Dragoon 14:12, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Your images Can you make me a little favor? When you upload any images, please change their names, so it become easier to keep track of them. Magma Dragoon 00:20, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Template What kind of template do you want? A listing template or a infobox? Magma Dragoon 13:53, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Yo! First, welcome back to this wiki! Second, I'll be moving some pages to be under your username, as they were flagged as fanart. Hope you understand. Welcome to your doom! 14:40, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Arabian chieftain Did you created that name, or does it come from any official source? Welcome to your doom! 15:40, November 15, 2010 (UTC) You can find the battles are all under your username. Welcome to your doom! 14:55, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Well, There is no simple to that question. To you have a specific game in mind? How to rip sprites Okay, let's try that again. (this talk page is very confusing...) So, to rip from Metal Slug games, you must have an emulator like Kawaks. Then, you get a rom for whatever game you wish, then load it. Once you get to the sprite you wish to rip, pause the emulation and go to the "shot factory". There you have to disable all the layers you don't need, and then take a screenshot. Repeat this until you have the sprites you need. Then you make the screenshot's backgrounds transparent using a program like iaza or Powerpoint. The you take the sprites and arrange them, into a sheet. Add a credit tag, an example or two, and you're done! Now, this is the most basic way to rip sprites. Contact me if you want to know more. Hope this helps. I'm not much of a teacher... RandomRebelSoldier 19:40, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Sprites I saw your fanart, and it's great. Can you post a link to the sprites you used? RandomRebelSoldier 03:44, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Not neccesarily. I'd rather not post my email in a public place. (this site should have a PM feature) Just upload them to a image hosting site like imageshack and then post the links. RandomRebelSoldier 20:07, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Okay. Dude, I already know how to edit sprites. I meant I wanted you to post the sprites you already made. If you don't want to, that's fine. RandomRebelSoldier 02:35, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Yes, that's much better. Thank you very much. In awnser to your other question, there is no Metal Slug 6 ROM, because Metal Slug 6 was not made for the Neo-Geo. Instead it was ported to PS2, PSP, and the Wii. The only way to emulate Metal Slug 6 on your computer is to intall the playstation 2 emulator PCSX2, then load the Metal Slug 6 ISO. (playstation ROMs are called ISOs) RandomRebelSoldier 04:26, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Future Rebel Where did you found that future rebel picture? Welcome to your doom! 15:42, December 29, 2010 (UTC)